sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan Roeghmills
Name: Ivan Roeghmills Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th (Senior) School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Singing, Origami, Drawing Appearance: ''' Ivan has brown hair with blond highlight streaks. His hair falls to just above eyebrow level. Ivan has grey eyes, and a very thin face. Ivan's face is fairly pale, but he otherwise sports a very light farmer's tan. With a build on the thinner side than average and a height of just about 6 feet exactly, Ivan is quite normal in appearance. Ivan usually sticks to wearing simple T-Shirts and jackets, along with a pair of jeans and sneakers. He wears a lot of green, and a fair amount of brown. Ivan always carries a notepad and pencil in his pocket, wherever he goes, to sketch on and fold up. '''Biography: Ivan is a fourth-generation American, but comes from an Irish-English family. His immediate family consists of his father, a physician, and his twin sister, May, who also attends Southridge. His mom's been dead since he was only 2 years old. He doesn't remember her, and definitely doesn't angst over her death. Ivan lived in Iowa until he was 14, at which point his dad took up a job opportunity in California. He fell into a group of friends, some close, some not so close. Sometimes it seemed to him that they were the "everybody else" group. The people who either didn't like the people in the jock cliques, the nerd groups, and so on, or just really didn't feel compelled to hang out with those groups. Nothing life-changing happened to him in school. It was a fairly normal school experience for him. Ivan was what a lot of people call a pushover. He's never really been bullied, and avoids conflict, and is generally just your mild-mannered teenager. Besides that, Ivan's very artsy. He likes paper. Specifically, folding, cutting, drawing upon, and burning, paper. It mostly comes from his initial interest in origami, and his later practice in sketching. His latest study is in the field of caricatures, and all the silly things he can do with them. Advantages: Ivan is good at staying on people's good sides, through good manners and common sense. Disadvantages: Ivan lacks hunting expertise, and has pretty low endurance for escaping and chasing and whatnot. Designated Number: Male Student No. 81 --- Designated Weapon: '''Stargate Atlantis: Season 3 DVD Set (Unopened) '''Conclusion: '''Oh, look at that. It's another one of those artsy-fartsy kids who doesn't have a care in the world. Doesn't fit in, and doesn't care. A wall-flower. Pfft. It's this type that I can't stand, along with the punks. Hope he likes science-fiction, because not even the lost city of Atlantis is going to help him win THIS game...*cackle* ''The above biography is as written by Sona. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made.'' Evaluations '''Kills: None Killed By: Bobby Jacks Collected Weapons: Stargate Atlantis Boxset (initial weapon), Bread Knife (given to by Marnie Yaguchi) Allies: Jake Henkie, Neil Sinclair, Dorian Ibanescu, Matt Wittany, Dominica Shapiro, Corbin Arlen, Dennis McDonald, Dane Zygmunt, Warren Pace Enemies: Bobby Jacks Mid-game Evaluation: Ivan stayed unnoticed by cameras until day 5. He was sitting at the Lagoon with quite depressive thoughts, about death. He was found soon enough by Jake Henkie, and moment later Marnie Yaguchi (they were also observed by Dante Cooper). After short conversation, Ivan mentioned about finding other people and shelter from the rain. Jake approved, refilled his bottles with Lagoon water and went on the road. Before Ivan followed him, Marnie gave him a Bread Knife (taken from of one of the 'Wade Wilson massacre' victims), and advise not to drink the water from the Lagoon. Ivan went after Jake to the Lookout Tower, where Neil Sinclair, and his group S.A.D.D. were creating plan against Danya. After quick talk with Neil, both Jake and Ivan were accepted into the group. The plan was already ready and complex, but Danya once again destroyed it, by killing 4 girls because of S.A.D.D. actions (they were destroying cameras around the island). What is more, the Lookout Tower was declared a Danger Zone. In quick rush, the Barracks was declared a new rally point for the group. When Ivan finally reached the Barracks, he was already exhausted. So much, that he passed out before getting inside. Hannah Rose, and Dorian Ibanescu took his body and placed it on the table in the Barracks. When Ivan woke up, he was feeling sick, and went outside to catch some breath. Unfortunately he stumbled right into the Bobby Jacks arms. Bobby, who had already hard time with other S.A.D.D members and Shane Rafferty, thought, that Ivan action was actually part of the plan of killing him, and he took Ivan as a hostage. Huge misunderstanding turned into the massacre, when Arthur Williams decided to rescue Ivan, but he was gunned down by Bobby. Ivan shared his fate, when Bobby decided, it's time to leave. He slit Ivan's throat, thus ending his life. Post-Game Evaluation: Oh, look at this. A poor little mouse, who is scared of death. Bleh. At least he was a part of Mr. Jacks beautiful performance, so he wasn't as useless as some of the other students. Memorable Quotes: "Hey... I have a question. Uh, you said something about SADD? Is that supposed to be an acronym for something? I'd hazard a guess, but the only thing I can think of is... Well... 'Students Against Drunk Driving'...." - Ivan confused about S.A.D.D. acronym Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Ivan, in chronological order. The Past Pre-Game: V3: *Silent Waters... *A View to a Kill *Sound and Fury Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ivan Roeghmills. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students